Glabrezu
Summary Glabrezu are demons of pride, preferring to operate by subterfuge rather than raw might. They are often compared to succubi- however, instead of offering affection, they offer wealth, and power. They often act as lone operators in the Abyss, rather than mundane units of any Lords army. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B Name: Glabrezu Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Inapplicable Age: Varies Classification: Tanar'ri, Pride Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Type 1, As outsiders, Demons are purely abstract in their physiology, only maintaining an illusion of fleshy existence), Chaos Manipulation/Law Manipulation (Demons play into the multiversal balance of Chaos and Law; they are formed from Chaos and their mere presence raises levels of ambient chaos, thus causing chaotic effects to take place. With enough of an upset balance, entire planes of existence can be sent careening into the Abyss), BFR (Anything a demon eats is sent to the Abyss), Fear Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (The insides of demons generate "blood", a black viscous material that, when it comes into contact with an enemy, induces supernatural fear and short term memory loss), Corruption (Type 1, 2, and 3), Soul Manipulation (Demonic interaction rends the soul and corrupts the flesh), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4; Outsiders, when slain outside of their home plane, will drop their essence back into their own plane of existence to be reborn, typically a century later for lesser Outsiders and potentially instantly otherwise), Blood Manipulation (Blood spontaneously appears in the presence of demons, oozing from walls and filling structures), Spatial Manipulation (Mazes conjure spontaneously in the presence of Demons, buildings can possess larger insides than outsiders permit), Weather Manipulation (Weather is affected by the Chaotic upset of a demon's presence, causing effects such as blizzards in the middle of summer or earthquakes away from fault lines), Power Modification (Demons cause magical powers to become slightly modified in their presence, giving them a sickly, corrupted look), Death Manipulation (Plants and animals die for inexplicable reasons when in the same biome as a demon), Disease Manipulation (Creatures of good or lawful alignments may become sickened or ill at ease when in a Demon's presence), Animal Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (A demon can warp the creatures in the area into dire forms of itself, becoming stronger and meaner), Possession (Demons of even lower stature can possess enemies to take control of them), Non-Corporeal (Demons become insubstantial wisps whilst attempting to possess enemies, being unable to be touched even by other spiritual creatures), Astral Projection (Demons can project freely onto the Astral Plane), Mind Manipulation (Demons possessing a foe can take over their minds), Sense Manipulation (Aside from the target's mind, a demon can hijack a target's senses), Transformation (Possessed creatures can have their physiologies altered into those of demons over a course of days), Curse Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (Demons who take the role of a Corrupter Demon can, upon possessing a target or object, bestow curses with a touch, inducing severely reduced stats and capabilities), Power Bestowal (An Enhancer demon can bestow abilities upon an object it possesses, making it far stronger with various magical effects), Telepathy (All demon types maintain telepathy), Large Size (Type 0), Body Control, Martial Arts, Damage Reduction, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception via True Sight, Weapon Creation via Chaos Hammer, Mind Manipulation via Confusion, Magic Nullification, Illusion Creation and Duplication via Mirror Image, Gravity Manipulation via Reverse Gravity, Teleportation, Status Effect Inducement via Power Word: Stun, Curse Manipulation and Unholy Manipulation via Unholy Blight, Summoning, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic can affect abstract, incorporeal, intangible, conceptual, or nonexistent beings), Extreme Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Magic, Reality Warping, Holy Manipulation, Subjective Reality, Poison Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, and Fire Manipulation Attack Potency: Small City level+ (The average Glabrezu is comparable to legendary dragons in potency) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ reactions (Vastly superior to adventurers capable of dodging short-range lightning) Lifting Strength: Class 50 (Can push over 40 metric tons) Striking Strength: Small City Class+ Durability: Small City level+ Stamina: Infinite, Demons lack typical requirements of life such as sleep or sustenance Range: Universal with certain abilities Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Genius, vastly superior to the average human and can generally compare to the scholars and wizards of the world, most of whom are capable of publishing vast tomes of knowledge, or creating new spell configurations in the Spell Weave Weaknesses: Resurrection can take up to a century, damage reduction is overcome by morally good-aligned weapons Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Demons Category:Abstract Entities Category:Chaos Users Category:Law Users Category:BFR Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Modification Users Category:Memory Users Category:Fear Users Category:Blood Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Immortals Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Space Users Category:Weather Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Sense Users Category:Possession Users Category:Mind Users Category:Death Users Category:Biology Users Category:Animal Users Category:Disease Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Curse Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Telepaths Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Body Control Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Illusionists Category:Duplication Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Holy Users Category:Summoners Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Species Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Tier 7